


The Season

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh how quickly the mood changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st00pz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pz/gifts).



> Prompt: Autumn - BruceDick for st00pz

Half-dozing with his body curled up in a too comfortable window-seat, it takes Dick a moment to realize that he’s no longer alone in the cavernous sitting room adjoining the master suite. He hears a noise, the sound so quiet as to feel imagined, and then when he stretches, he notices Bruce out of the corner of his eye.

Dressed down for a change in thin pajamas bottoms and the big black robe that Dick tries to steal every other day, Bruce looks infinitely more touchable than he does in suits. Dick smiles at the thought and lets his head tilt back against the window behind him so that he can get a better look at Bruce.

"Did you sleep all day?" Dick asks, already eying the travel mug in Bruce’s hand. He can smell it from here, something probably pumpkin-flavored and (hopefully) liquor-spiked in keeping with the season. After spending most of the day catnapping and making phone calls, the idea of one of Alfred’s more grown-up coffee concoctions is mouthwatering.

Bruce isn’t fooled for a second.

"Get your own," he says with a roll of his eyes. "Alfred has a tray of drinks down in the kitchen for when the kids come in from cleaning the lawn. You could go get one yourself."

Dick ignores the eye roll and pushes his bottom lip out in a pout.

"But Bruce," Dick says, gaze fixed on his lover’s face rather than the delicious cup of coffee practically howling his name. "You know you’re the only one that gets the coffee with liquor in it. He won’t share even if I ask."

Bruce comes closer and then, when Dick stops hogging the window seat and sets his bare feet on the luxurious carpet, sits down beside him. The window seat is big enough for Dick to sleep curled up into a tight ball that’ll play hell on his back later. It’s not big enough for Bruce  _and_ Dick to sit side by side without someone ending up cramped.

Dick stands up and then gives Bruce a  _look_.

"Scoot back," Dick says with a nigh imperious wave of one hand. "We can’t both fit like that."

"But where —"

Dick rolls his own eyes. “On your lap, Bruce,” he says as he watches Bruce watch him. “The window seat can handle it.”

Really, the window seat can handle a lot more than Dick simply sitting on Bruce’s expansive lap, but now’s not the time for that. Not unless it’ll get him that much closer to his lover’s coffee.

Dick settles into Bruce’s lap with a sigh and a wiggle of his hips that has Bruce reaching for him to hold him steady. At that first, firm press of strong fingers into the bony jut of his hip, Dick gives Bruce a heady look from underneath his eyelashes and smiles, stopping just short of batting his eyelashes at the older man.

"Yes, Bruce?"

"I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work." Bruce’s voice is gruff. The roughness that Dick hears gives him a thrill and causes heat to curl low in his belly at the thought of what they could get up to after Dick gets what he wants.

Dick loops his arms around Bruce’s neck and leans in close enough that he can smell the coffee on his breath.

"What am I doing?" Dick asks, his mouth a hairsbreadth away from Bruce’s own. "Can’t I sit with my partner and enjoy the quiet? What’s wrong with that?"

Bruce’s scowl is no less attractive up close. “I’m not giving you my coffee no matter what you try.” And then, as if to add insult to injury, he raises his mug to his lips and takes a deep gulp of it.

So damn unfair. Ugh.

Dick frowns at Bruce before an idea sparks in his head. He sits up straight in Bruce’s lap and then plucks the travel mug out of Bruce’s hands, setting it aside on a spindly table off to the side of their seat before Bruce can do more than growl at him.

"Excuse me," Bruce says, voice sharp. "Dick —"

Dick doesn’t let him say much more than that. He moves to sit in Bruce’s lap properly, straddling his lover and rocking his hips forward until he feels the hard and heavy heat of Bruce’s erection nudging against his own. The contact urges a low, hungry groan from Bruce’s mouth, opening up an opportunity that Dick absolutely  _has_  to take.

Their mouths fit together as though they were made for each other. Dick marvels at that connection every time they kiss, every time he has Bruce’s lips moving against his own and a massive paw of a hand rubbing at his back and dipping underneath the waistband of whatever he happens to be wearing on his bottom half.

Of course, Bruce’s mouth tastes like coffee. Coffee, pumpkin pie spice, and alcohol overlaying a certain  _something_  that’s all Bruce. So Dick has more than one reason to savor their kiss.

Dick moans into Bruce’s mouth, moans into the kiss as his lover’s hands shift to grasp his ass and tease him with the press of thick thumbs pressing between his ass cheeks through his own pants. Breath blows from him in a shaky moan and he tears his mouth away from Bruce’s own just in time to feel his lover’s erection pulse against his thigh.

Dick shudders, body tight with want as almost all of his thoughts about coffee vanish in a haze of need and hunger to have Bruce (on him, in him, around him). He leans in to kiss Bruce again, but gets his jaw instead of his parted lips.

"Fuck," Dick hisses, feeling Bruce’s hold on him tighten. He pulls back before he gets too carried away and leaves anything as uncouth as a hickey on Bruce’s skin. "How long do you think we’ll have until someone comes looking for us?"

That Bruce’s answering glower isn’t directed at him makes the expression that much hotter.

"Not long enough."


End file.
